Nightmare, mafia!
by orangberkedokkerudung
Summary: [Chapter 5 is up!] mamaku pernah berkata. Jangan percaya dengan seseorang, dan jangan ikuti mereka yang berada di jalan keemesan. sesungguhnya hyuck, dunia keemasan sekarang, hanya untuk orang-orang yang mengorbankan perasaan nya. Berjalanlah di dunia merah itu, dunia sudah terbalik -semua sembunyi di balik kegelapan germelap harta]] Markhyuck. Omegaverse. A/B/O. Mafia.
1. mimpi pertama

**Typo's itu hal lumrah, saudaraku.**

Dunia ini seperti segitiga. Yang diatas —akan selalu diatas, dan dibawah akan semakin dibawah.

Kata siapa dunia ini berputar bagaikan roda? Itu dahulu, pepatah kuno itu harus dibantah sekarang.

Toh, itu terjadi padanya. Namanya Haechan, dengan nama aktenya Lee Donghyuck. Pemuda manis —katakan begitu— yang sekarang menginjak umur 20 tahun. Hidupnya? Jangan ditanya, tapi terlanjur tertanya. Kalau begitu jadinya, mari kita bahas sedikit.

Genggamannya pada gagang pintu rumahnya tidak lepas sedari tadi. Pikirannya berkecamuk antara membiarkannya terbuka, dan tidak.

Bukan, bukan apa-apa sebenarnya. Hanya, dirinya yang lain tidak membiarkannya terbuka. Entah apa, firasat dan badannya menolak.

Ah, masa peduli, ia harus keluar. Lalu, bekerja. Dan, kemudian pulang kembali. Toh, didaerahnya ini tidak ada yang aneh-aneh.

Kuatkan insting, siap kan mental. Dia tidak pernah tahu kalau membuka pintu saja bisa se mendebarkan ini.

Seperti ingin bertemu jodohnya saja. Tahu tingkat seksual saja belum, bagaimana bisa bertemu? Gila.

 **Nightmare, Mafia!**

"Sudah mendapatkan hasilnya?" Pria itu mendecak, terlihat sekali ejekannya. Berlagak sok kaya, jam tangannya yang mahal itu ia benarkan.

Dingin, sebanding apa yang diberikan, "apa maksud mu?"

Langkanya maju, "Aku tidak pernah menyangka, benih alpha ku menghasilkan anak sepertimu." Pria paruh baya itu mengatakan membuat suasana semakin ruam.

Membalas, "Tapi, ini anakmu satu-satunya, aboeji."

"Aku tidak pernah berharap memiliki anak seperti mu. Carilah mate mu. Aboeji ingin segera memiliki anak." Dia berbicara santai, meninggalkan ruangan tanpa izin pemilik. Langkah pekerja kerasnya menyapa lantai kayu itu selagi suara sepatu pantofel nya menyapa gendang.

Dirinya membuka pintu, "Aboeji akan bangga padamu, sudah sebenarnya. Tapi, Mark Lee, umurmu sudah 27 tahun. Carilah mate mu. Aboeji tahu, tantangannya akan susah, tapi tolonglah.. lanjutkan keturunan Aboeji dan Eomma mu." Dengan begitu, suara pintu yang tertutup itu terdengar keras.

Mark, pria dewasa itu hanya menatap lirih ke arah pintu. Lalu, teralih pada jendela kamar besar tersebut. "Ya. Semoga saja."

Tantangan terberat seorang mafia kelas atas keluarga Lee itu satu. Bukan menghadapi musuh, ataupun membunuh seorang yang berkhianat di kalangannya.

Mate. Itu masalahnya.

 **Nightmare, Mafia!**

"Kau sakit? Atau disakiti? Ingin ku kasihani, tapi aku tidak punya uang." Tangan yang mengelap meja kasir pria itu masih bisa saja berkata mengejek. Ditambah kekehan candaan menyelekit itu.

Mendudukan diri di atas kursi kasir, "Enak saja. Aku bukan pengemis. Kau yang menyakiti Jaemin karena tidak segera menikahi nya."

Lapannya berhenti, "Itu lebih baik dibandingkan kau yang bahkan tidak tahu kelaminmu." Senyuman itu, bukan bahagia, tapi senyuman mengejek. Dasar.

"Aku laki-laki, berbatang."

"Lalu?"

Dirinya menegakkan diri, "Pasti aku seorang Beta kalau tidak Alpha. Itu pasti." Sombongnya mulai, padahal tidak ada manfaat.

"Kau yakin sekali wahai fergeso."

"Lebih baik yakin meyakinkan dibandingkan digantung seperti Jaemin. Aku tidak mau." Tawa ejeknya keluar disini kala sang lawan main terlihat kesal.

"Sial kau Lee Donghyuck. Ku doakan kau akan bertemu matemu dalam keadaan omega." Katanya melantur, itu menurut Haechan. Mungkin, dia marah. Itu bagus, ia menjadi senang.

"Itu tidak mungkin Lee Jeno, dalam silsilah keluarga ku tidak ada yang omega. Mereka semua Beta."

"Aku lebih tua 2 tahun darimu, Hyuck. Dan sungguh, nanti malam aku akan membuat ritual untuk membuatmu termasuk populasi omega yang sekarang 5% itu." Dirasa Jeno sudah membersihkan tempat Donghyuck berkerja itu, ia beranjak diri. Telinganya pun sudah gatal mendengarnya.

"Dari pada membuat ritual membuatku menjadi Omega. Buatlah Jaemin menjadi istri sah mu, Jeno Hyung."

"Bangsat kamu. Lihat saja." Kakinya terhentak pergi. Pria dewasa yang telah menginjak umur 22 tahun itu pergi meninggalkan Donghyuck tanpa sekata-kata lagi maupun candaan ejek lainnya. Lap kainnya ia selempangnya ke atas bahu gagah khas seorang alpha.

Donghyuck terkekeh, sungguh. Ini candaan seru di malam hari sebelum cafe tempatnya berkerja tutup. Menggoda Jeno Hyung dengan perihal menikahi Jaemin itu topik yang tiada habisnya.

Jaemin itu teman Donghyuck. Sewaktu SMA, mereka berdua sangat dekat kala itu. Ya, sama saja sampai sekarang, Donghyuck masih dekat dan bersahabat dengan Beta manis tersebut. Walaupun, sekarang Jaemin sudah berkuliah di universitas terkemuka Seoul. Berbeda dengannya yang hanya berkuliah sampai D3 di universitas terdekat dan termurah daerah sini. Sesuai jurusannya —akutansi, dia menjadi kasir disini.

Ekonomi memang yang mempengaruhi dunia sekarang. Terkadang, Donghyuck berfikir bagaimana ya rasanya menjadi orang kaya? Apakah seenak Jaemin? Anak itu, sudah dikaruniai wajah yang tampan dan manis dikala bersamaan, badan yang proposional, orang tua yang sayang padanya —dan lengkap tentunya. Ditambah, diumurnya yang seumuran dengannya, Jaemin sudah bertemu dengan sang pujaan hati.

Sewaktu mereka berumur 18 tahun saja, Jaemin sudah mengetahui status seksual dia. Donghyuck awalnya berfikir, mungkin dirinya agak telat —tapi, Jaemin ingin menikah saja dirinya belum mengetahuinya.

Apa ada yang aneh dengan dirinya?

 **Nightmare, Mafia!**

"Mark sajangnim. Klien kali ini meminta untuk bertemu di daerah pedesaan." Ia melakukan tugasnya, menyerahkan beberapa dokumen merah di atas meja panjang itu. Menambah beberapa pekerjaan untuk sang atasan.

"Siapa?" Tangannya terulur, membuka dokumen.

"Tuang Hong. Beliau memang sering sekali meminta untuk bertemu di daerah pedesaan pada kliennya yang lain."

"Atur saja." Pinta Mark. Matanya masih meneliti profil seseorang yang di sebut tuan Hong ini.

"Baiklah, saya permisi." Perempuan itu mundur diri. Dirinya langsung saja keluar tanpa ingin menggangu sang atasan yang terkenal arogan tersebut. Mark tak menjawab, ia masih saja menelisik profil.

"Ghongjang?" Nama desa yang asing tapi familiar di telinganya. Bahkan, sang otak merespon dengan mencari-cari informasi tentang desa ini.

Desa apa ini?

 **Nightmare, Mafia!**

 _Sebuah tangan besar itu mengeriya perutnya. Berputar-putar dengan abstrak seakan memberikan euforia tersendiri. Ukurannya besar dan dingin berbanding balik dengan tubuhnya yang panas dan gatal akan sentuhan._

 _"Anhhh—"_ _Sial. Satu suara keluar dari mulut sang pria yang lebih kecil. Suara itu terdengar kecil dan merintih, tapi dapat membuat sang gairah pemain bertambah._ Tangan _itu tidak diam, ia melanjutkan aksi bejatnya pada tubuh pria yang lebih muda._

 _"You're beautiful, little bear." Suara itu terdengar berat. Gaya khas seorang lelaki dewasa. Pujiannya dan sentuhannya tak dapat tertolak oleh yang dibawah._

Tubuhnya _serasa ingin disentuh, di orak-arik, apapun itu yang penting dia menyentuh dirinya dan ia bisa terbang menuju kenikmatan surga._

Tulang _belakangnya ia lengkungkan, agar sang pria diatasnya dapat mendengar dan merasakan apa yang ia maksud._

Dia _tidak kenal pria didepannya ini, bayang-bayang hitam menutupi hanya ada badan akan haus sentuhan, seks, dan penis._

 _"Donghyuck.. we're mate. Don't go back. Stay." Dan setelahnya, lehernya terasa sangat sakit._

"aAHH—!" suara melengking nya menyapa hari ini. Napasnya memburu cepat. Terengah-engah dan segera mengambil oksigen pagi sebanyak apapun. Dirinya terbangun karena kaget akan mimpinya. Dirinya langsung menyentuh lehernya yang terasa nyeri.

Seperti bukan mimpi, tapi itu tidak nyata.

Tak mau menunggu lama, ia langsung menyebak selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya, dan lihatlah. Dia mimpi basah.

Dia sedikit senang —dan takut.

Menenangkan diri dahulu, berusaha menghalau sampingkan mimpinya. Donghyuck melepaskan celananya dan beranjak turun dari ranjang.

Dirinya yang hanya memakai seulas kain pun, membuka sprei putih dengan bau sperma itu. Dan, berjalan santai keluar ruangan masih dengan perasaan cemas.

Ini mimpi pertamanya seperti itu. Tapi, ini aneh, kenapa ia serasa di pihak bawah?

 **[ To be continued ]**

 **Halo**

 **Hihi, ini debut pertama ku untuk menulis. Semoga kalian sukak! Aku butuh bimbingan —tentu. Pun lagi, ini pertama kalinya aku menulis dengan tema seperti ini.**

 **Aku membuat cerita ini dengan age gap! karena kekurangan asupan, akhirnya aku yang memberi asupan. Ah, maafkan aku karena banyak bicara.**

 **Terimakasih telah membaca cerita ini :) RnR sangat di butuhkan**

 **Mari berspekulasi bersama!**


	2. tanda

**typo's itu lumrah, wahai saudaraku.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Srek._

Dirinya berganti baju. Diruangan belakang tempat dia bekerja. Mengganti bajunya, menjadi seorang waitress. Cafe tempatnya bekerja memang unik. Dia kasir. Tapi, di beri seragam. Tidak ada seseorang di ruangan itu. Dia sendiri, dengan lampu menemani sih.

Tangannya mungkin berkonsentrasi pada kerapihan bajunya, tapi pikirannya tidak bisa menolak untuk beratensi pada mimpinya semalam.

Bagaimana bisa?

Bukan —bukan, bukan begitu. Dia hanya merasa aneh, dia.. bukan seorang yang berada di pihak bawah kan? Bahasa kasarnya sebagai penggoda.

Atau, yang kalian kenal sebagai omega.

Kepalanya refleks menggeleng. Sungguh, ia lebih baik menjadi Beta di bandingkan menjadi pihak bawah dalam status seksualitas.

Ia akan bersyukur dan berharap menjadi omega —jikalau dirinya seorang perempuan. Bukan berbatang seperti kelaminnya sekarang.

Sebuah kaca terpampang didepannya, memantulkan bayangan dirinya. Tubuhnya terbilang kecil. Oke, ia akui itu. Mamanya pun bertubuh kecil —dengan status sang mama sebagai Beta.

Jadi, itu bentuk tubuh turunan. Ya, mungkin.

Tangannya bergerak, mengelus pelan cerucuk lehernya yang terasa berbeda. Seperti ada sesuatu yang timbul. Serius, ini terasa berbeda seperti biasa. Oke, dia telah mengulanginya 2 kali.

Dahinya berkerut, wajahnya menimpikan mimik heran sembari sang tangan yang masih menepuk-nepuk pelan cerucuk leher didalam kerah baju kemejanya.

Badannya terbalik, terpampang jelas punggung belakanganya yang terlihat kecil, "Astaga." Matanya sedikit terbelak. Sebuah timbulan berbentuk seperti goresan yang pernah ia lihat di rumus matematika itu tertimbul di atas tubuhnya.

Jantungnya tiba-tiba berdetak. Tangannya pun tak berhenti menepuk-nepuk si timbulan. Terkadang, menggaruknya.

Timbulan yang ada memang masih setengah gambar saja. Tapi, ia tidak bodoh untuk menyadari bentuk apa itu.

"Ini —ini, tidak nyata." Donghyuck menggeleng kendati ujung matanya tak berhenti menatap sang pantulan —lebih tepatnya pada timbulan yang ada.

"Tidak mun—tidak Hyuck. Berfikir positif. Itu hanya gigitan nyamuk. Ya, jangan berfikiran yang macam-macam." Matanya terpejam. Tangannya pun telah terlepas, lebih memilih untuk melakukan meditasi dadakan. Udara siang pun ia ambil sebanyak mungkin. Sedikit pengap, ruangan ini minim fentilasi.

"Baiklah. Kita bekerja, jangan berfikir macam-macam, jelek."

 **Nightmare, mafia!**

"Wah—tuan Lee sajangnim. Sudah lama ya kita tidak bertemu." Auranya cerah. Aneh, tidak sesuai dengan apa yang dia lakukan sekarang. Seperti tidak tahu dosa saja.

Sang lawan main maju beberapa langkah, tangannya masih didalam saku. Hanya bibir kirinya lah yang menyambut, "Ini pesananmu tuan Hong." Seseorang berada di belakangnya. Tampilannya tidak jauh beda, serba hitam. Menyerahkan sebuah koper besar.

Tersenyum puas kearah koper, "Memang, kinerja seorang mafia kelas atas tidak teragukan. Sesuai pesanan?"

"Sesuai." Frekuensi berat itu ditemani oleh terbukanya kunci koper. Berbagai macam alat senjata terlarang dan ilegal tertampil secara bebas di dalam koper.

Sang pria tua itu menggosok kedua tangannya —tergiur apa yang dia lihat, "Memang. Kau membanggakan Mark."

Perjanjian setelahnya adalah transaksi uang. Sang pembeli harus memberi uang dengan nilai yang setara —tidak mudah mendapatkan alat-alat itu dalam jangka waktu dekat, mereka harus setara.

"Tapi, tetap saja. Kau mudah di bohongi." Atmosfer berganti. Suara tembakan memenuhi gendang penghuni ruangan disana.

Cih, pria botak itu melanggar perjanjian.

Pria botak —mr. Hong— mengambil salah satu revolver ilegal di dalam koper itu. Revolver termahal dan terbahaya. Tidak perlu membahas harga, itu tidak berguna.

Pria itu menggelikan. Sudah berkhianat, membawa kawanan. Menjijikan.

Dalam hitungan detik, tempat itu menampikkan percikan api. Fuck, "Rencana B."

Seketika saja, Mark berserta bawahannya pergi keluar. Api pun membakar tempat transaksi gelap tersebut.

Kakek botak itu. Bermain dengannya ternyata.

 **Nightmare, Mafia!**

"Hyuckie. Auramu berbeda."

Donghyuck mendongak kearah depan, selagi dirinya menghitung penghasilan hari ini. "Apa?"

Pria di depannya mengulang dengan tatapan yang lebih mantap, "Aura dirimu berbeda Lee Donghyuck."

Donghyuck berdecih mendengarnya —menganggap pernyataan itu hanya lelucon malam, "Jangan bercanda Na Jaemin." Matanya kembali ke arah uang yang sedang di hitungnya.

"Ih —serius, berbeda saja." Jaemin lebih memajukan dirinya, menumpu diri pada bagian lengan. "Aku juga serius. Apa yang berbeda?" Pandangannya tak teralih. Ya jangan sampai, pusing dia nanti menghitung dari ulang.

"Aku bilang, auramu. Tidak ada pengulangan."

Donghyuck menghentikan hitungannya, mendongak kembali —selagi, menghafal akhir jumlah yang ia hitung, "Aku juga bilang, jangan bercanda macam-macam. Kamu terlalu banyak berteman dengan Jeno Hyung, virus tidak jelasnya menyebar ke dirimu." Dan, Donghyuck menghitung kembali.

"Aku bukan berteman dengan Jeno Hyung. Aku mate nya. Walaupun kita tidak berteman, kita satu takdir." Jaemin mencerocos dan berkekeh diri. Dia akui, Jaemin lebih berisik darinya —dalam beberapa aspek.

Matanya berotasi, "Ya, ya. Jangan ganggu aku kumohon. Hitunganku masih banyak." Donghyuck menyerah, dah mengalah. Dirinya menulis bilangan di atas buku catatannya. Mengisi salah satu kolom, lalu melanjutkan kegiatan selanjutnya —menghitung yang lain.

Jaemjn menyeruput minuman didepannya, ditatapnya gelas kaca berisi minuman kesukaannya itu, lalu bergantian menatap ke arah sahabatnya yang sedang berkonsentrasi pada sang alat kasir —atau setumpuk uang yang banyak.

"Hyuck." Panggilnya.

"Hn," sang lawan hanya berdeham kecil. Sungguh, dirinya tidak bisa di ganggu kali ini.

"Kau tidak mengalami hal sesuatu apa?" Jaemin bertanya kendati mengaduk-aduk minuman dengan sedotan pink yang tersedia.

"Hyuck.."

"Kurasa tidak." Donghyuck menjawab setelah terdiam beberapa saat. Terdengar menyakinkan, tapi dirinya tidak membutuhkan jawaban itu.

Jaemin kembali bertanya, "kau yakin?"

"Kurasa." Itu terdengar kecil. "Kenapa memang?"

"Tidak apa —ya, tidak apa." Jaemin mengalihkan. Mungkin belum waktunya Donghyuck bercerita. Dia akan menunggu, sabar saja.

"Ck. Buang-buang waktu." Donghyuck kembali memberikan segala pikirannya ke pada pekerjaannya yang sebelumnya terbagi untuk bercakap dengan Daniel.

"Maafkan lah. Aku kan hanya—"

"Sayang! Ayo pulang." Ucapan Jaemin terselak oleh seseorang yang dicintainya. Pria bersurai hitam legam itu menarik dirinya untuk berdiri kemudian menghampiri Donghyuck yang sedang menulis di buku keuangan.

Menoleh, "Kalian sudah ingin pulang?" Donghyuck bertanya. Tangannya masih saja memegang pensil dan uang.

"Iya. Tidak apa kan Hyuck kau pulang sendiri nanti?" Seongwoo berbasa-basi. Alasan, tidak usah sok khawatir begitu.

Jaemin pun ikut, "Tidak apa Hyuck?" Nah, kalau ini dia percaya kalau bukan sebuah karangan sejenak.

"Bagaimana ya?" Donghyuck iseng menggoda. Melepas kan segala uang itu dan pensil, lalu merenggangkan tubuh, "Ugh —tubuhku lelah."

Jaemin melihat, dia merasa iba. Mereka berteman dari dulu, jadi dia tahu —ya sekiranya, "Tuh Hyung! Donghyuck kita, baby _bear_ kita lelah. Jangan pergi ya? Kita tunggu dan pulang bersama saja." Jaemin meminta pun lagi dengan tatapan itu. Jeno jadi lemah, mama.

"Tapi sayang, pasar malam itu hanya ada sebulan sekali. Babe katanya ingin kesana? Nanti keburu semakin malam, kau malah tertidur di jalan. Itu lebih tidak lucu."

"Memang kata siapa lucu?"

"Sudah—sudah. Pergilah dasar pasangan tergantungkan." Putus Donghyuck. Ia menghempas-hempaskan tangannya seraya agar obrolan itu tidak berlanjut.

Jaemin menatap Donghyuck, "Lalu kau?"

"Aku sudah dewasa. Bisa pulang sendiri. Pun lagi, siapa yang ingin menculik ku? Aku kan tampan." Pede sekali.

Jeno melipat lengan, "Dewasa dari mana? Tahu jenis kelamin saja belum. Pun lagi Hyuck, dirimu itu seperti ciri-ciri omega dibandingkan sejajar dengan seorang Beta, apalagi Alpha. Tidak, tidak—"

Donghyuck menatap tajam ke arah Jeno, dia sakit hati, "Apa maksudmu?" Ucapnya dingin.

Sekarang malah yang tadi ter-goda menggoda yang menggoda, "Ku bilang, auramu berbeda."

"Kapan kau bilang? Hanya Jaemin yang baru mengatakannya."

Jeno malah tersenyum mendengarnya —orang gila, "Berarti, aku dan Jaemin memang sehati."

"Pasanganmu gila, Nana." Donghyuck memang sudah merasa, Jaemin sepertinya mendapat mate yang kurang beruntung. "Jeno Hyung. Jangan menggoda Donghyuckie!"

"Aku tidak menggoda, Na. Hanya melampirkan. Berarti Hyuck, kalau Jaemin-ku saja yang seorang Beta bisa mencium auramu. Jangan-jangan, kau tahu?"

Donghyuck mendelik, Jeno menatapnya dengan aneh, "A—apa?!" Gertaknya.

Ancang-ancang, Jeno memegang tangan Jaemin, "Berarti kau seorang omega!" Dan benar, dirinya berlari keluar. Dengan membawa seosok tubuh Jaemin yang di tarik kerasnya. Tidak sadarkah bahwa dirinya itu seorang alpha?

Jaemin kaget, dan hanya bisa menyeimbangi langkah sang alpha, "Jeno Hyung!! Hyuckie —kami pergi dulu!" Setelahnya, terdengar suara lonceng tertutup.

Dirinya memerah —membelak kaget sebenarnya, "Me—mereka aneh."

Suasana hening kembali, huft. Lebih baik ia cepat-cepat kan pekerjaan nya agar ia lekas pergi pulang.

Malam yang panjang. Dan, tentu, ia berharap itu hanya suata hal candaan saja. Hahaha, iya. Sepertinya ya?

[ To be Continued ]

 **Halo!**

 **Aku tidak tahu harus menulis apa, Oh ya —maafkan aku kalau ada nama-nama yang tertukar, semisalnya Jaehwan, dan Daniel**

 **awal mulanya, aku membuat ini untuk pairing Minhwan tapi, serasa cocok juga di Markhyuck. So, why not?**

 **Genre A/B/O yang ku pakai disini untuk tingkat seksualitas ya, jadi bukan untuk werewolf ataupun serigala. Mereka manusia, hanya ada tingkatan. Karena, aku menambahkan genre mafia ke dalam sini.**

 **Maafkan atas penulisanku yang masih kurang ini, apalagi ini tantangan tersendiri bagi ku menulis semacam ini. Fighting semua!**

 **Saran dan tanggapan sangat diterima**

 **Terimakasih telah mampir jangan lupa RnR nya ya!**

 **Jaga tubuh, musim penghujan datang!**

 **Mari berspekulasi bersama**


	3. bertemu

**Typo's itu lumrah, saudara-saudara.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tangan itu mengikat beringas sang musuh. "T —tolong tuan Lee." suara sang tikus mencicit. Tikus botak itu lemah, bertindak tanpa tahu resiko. Gilir sudah ditangkap, bahasanya berubah sopan. Pencitraan.

Tak ada jawaban, maupun belas kasihan. Ruangan gelap, menambah kesan kejam. Terambilah sesuatu didalam sakunya. Ceruti kecil —tapi tajam, terlihat dari ujung mata pisau kecil tersebut. "Ephh." Mulut berisik itu di tutup. Di paksa berdiri lalu ditarik kasar ke sebuah ruangan. Suara debaman pintu pun terdengar nyaring karenanya.

"Dia tidak bisa dibiarkan lolos. Bunuh. Dasar, bocah botak." Mulutnya tak terkontrol, mengeluarkan sumpah serapah pun lagi ejekan tak tahu tanggung. Tidak bisa berdiam lama disana. Menurut Mark, membunuh seseorang semacam bapak tua itu bukan urusannya. Tangannya terlalu disayangkan untuk membunuh manusia tua, ia masih menghormati. Lebih baik ia membunuh manusia yang tidak layak hidup.

Uapan nikotin itu keluar dari belah bibir tipisnya. Mengamati dari lantai atas, bagaimana pemandangan dari desa ini. Tidak salah para anak buahnya memilih rumah diujung tebing begini.

Menghirup nitrogen basah bercampur nikotin untuk masuk keparu-parunya. Ia menikmati hidup lajangnya untuk saat ini. Para teman lainnya terkadang merasa iri pada dirinya karena masih melajang di umur 27 tahun.

Umur bebas untuk melakukan sesuatu. Ya siapa suruh mereka menikah.

Batang rokok itu ia hisap lagi bersama pikirannya yang berkecamuk.

Udara yang seberapa itu —walaupun belum menghabiskan, terganggu, dering telfon berbunyi. Bangsat, siapa yang menelepon malam-malam begini.

Layar radiasi memunculkan nama 'Hwang eomma'

Tumben, fikir Mark. Serius, ibunya itu —sepenting apapun itu, jarang sekali menelepon. Beliau lebih suka bertemu langsung dan membalas rindu pada si anak.

"Yeoboseyo" sebagai anak yang baik dan menjujung nilai tinggi ke citraan –Mark menyapa.

"Mark-ah! Kamu sedang di desa Ghongjang ya?" suara ibunya menyapa gendang. Suara itu cempreng sekali, kadang ia berfikir bagaimana sang ayah bisa mendapatkan _mate_ seberisik ibunya.

Putung rokok itu ia serbukan di gagang besi balkon. Melihat dengan jelas kandungan beracun itu jatuh ke bawah tebing. "Kenapa memangnya Bu?" mungkin kandungan itu sudah sampai tanah dan merusak kandungan humus. Itu bagus.

"Ayolah nak.. jangan polos."

Malah sekarang, ia merasa ini bukan ibunya —seperti teman sepantaran saja, "Sudah tidak dari dulu, Bu."

"Kalau kau tidak faham maksud ibu. Ibu akan ke mansion mu sekarang. Jemput Ibu di terminal desa." Nekat. Mungkin kata itu yang hanya dapat di deskripsikan watak sang ibu sekarang.

"Ibu.. jangan nekat begitu, ingat umur. Aku disini hanya melakukan tugas." Sang anak menolak halus. Ibunya itu terkadang suka beralibi. Alibi yang harus di penuhi, dan terjadi —keras kepala.

"Nak. Kamu tidak usah menghawatirkan umur Ibu. Khawatir kan mate mu nak!"

Bahasan ini lagi.

Menghela nafas, "tenang saja Bu. Aku akan menemuinya." Mark kali ini berusaha menekan nekat sang Ibu.

Suara gesekan dan resleting terdengar di sambungan, apa yang terjadi berikutnya? "Ibu kenal dirimu nak. Sudah, jemput ibu sekarang." Setelahnya, sambungan dimatikan sepihak.

Sial, sekarang ia tahu dari mana ia mendapatkan sifat keras. Bukan hanya Aboeji-nya, tapi Ibunya pun ikut andil.

* * *

 **Nightmare, mafia!**

* * *

Ini hari yang berbeda. Tapi, sama saja dirasa. Ia kerja lembur sendiri.

Setelah kemarin malam Minggu dirinya di biarkan sendiri —dan sekarang pasangan yang entah kapan resminya itu meninggalkan cafe ini lagi.

Kalau mereka berbuat seperti ini lagi, biar ia sumpah kan saja mereka tidak resmi-resminya.

"Sabar, Hyuck." Donghyuck keluar dari minimarket. Kau tahu yang membuatnya kesal itu bukan hanya sekedar kata meninggalkan, mereka juga menitipkan.

Dua kantong besar ini sebagai sanksinya —ah, jangan lupakan dompetnya yang terperas.

Tangan kanannya sakit, otot-otot tersebut dipaksa menahan semua snack-snack penuh dosa, "Uh, untung saja Jeno Hyung telah memesankan supir online untukku. Bisa mati aku membawa semua barang ini ke halte depan." Sembari sang tangan kiri memegang handphone, ia melangkahkan kaki menuju parkiran.

Kosong.

Parkiran kosong, lalu di mana mobilnya? Serius, tangannya tidak kuat lagi. Entah faktor dari mana, dirinya yang biasanya kuat mengangkat galon —mengangkat kembar plastik sekarang tidak kuat.

Uh, dia kembali iri pada otot-otot di lengan artis gym yang biasa ia datangi bersama Jaemin.

Pasti ini soalan mudah.

Kita pikirkan kembali, lirikan matanya melihat sebuah mobil hitam legam di sebrang jalan. Jeno bilang, mobilnya berwarna hitam, ia tidak bilang merek.

Perselisihan terjadi, antara itu mobilnya, dan tidak. _Bodo amat_ lah, tangannya sakit. Serius. Ia tidak berbohong. Ditambah hawa tubuhnya yang sepertinya akan sakit.

Dan sekarang ia menjadi cerewet. Ada apa sebenarnya yang terjadi padanya itu?

* * *

 **Nightmare, mafia!**

* * *

Mark menunggu di jok mobil, kendati tangannya tak berhenti-henti membuka handphone. Atensinya mengarah ke benda pipih itu, entah di mana ia sekarang.

 **Ibu**

 _Mark! Jemput ibu!_

Mark mendecak, bagaimana mau menjumpai jikalau ia bahkan tidak tahu perihal di mana, dan kapannya.

 _Beritahu aku alamatnya Bu._

Dan, sang Ibu hanya membaca. Sesakit ini kah? Oh ayolah, ia tahu dirinya mafia tapi ia khawatir pada ibunya. Bukankah sudah dia katakan kalau ia menghormati orang yang lebih tua.

Dia tidak tahan. Emosinya sedang tidak stabil seketika. Ia menyadari, tapi tanpa tahu apa alasannya.

"Ibu—"

 _Ceklek_

Suara pintu mobilnya terbuka. Itu bukanlah sekedar suara saja, realitanya ada seseorang pria yang masuk kedalam —kedalam mobil.

Mark menatap ke arah jok sampingnya pun masih dengan handphone yang masih terhubung pada sang Ibu.

Entah berapa kali ia berkata kasar kali ini, bangsat. Siapa orang ini?

" _Mark! Kamu anak nakal ya!—halo!_ "

Dengan seenaknya, Pria itu membenarkan duduknya agar terlihat nyaman. Ia tidak menyangka akan mendapatkan mobil online semahal ini. Tidak pernah terfikir jika ada supir online yang memakai mobil semahal ini —mereka biasanya hanya menggunakan barang rongsokan, maafkan dia.

Bahkan tadi saat ia ingin masuk, sedikit ragu. Pintu mobil ini saja sudah terlihat epic dimatanya.

Saat dirasa nyaman, "Ayo jalankan mobilnya." Kata-katanya terlampau pede, tanpa memikirkan seorang yang di sampingnya sudah menatapnya dingin. Pandangannya tertengok ke arah samping. Mereka bertatapan mata —katakan begitu.

Belah mata keduanya bertemu, sang pupil melebar dikala menatap.

Pria yang berada di jok supir itu —Mark— masih menatap tajam.

Dan, pria manis bersurai merah tersebut —Donghyuck— bersiap dengan jari-jari merekat di pembuka pintu mobil.

Sial, firasatnya benar. Bukan mobil ini, hanya saja sang hati dan otak seperti kompromi membawanya berjalan kesini.

Suasana akward seketika. Gila, ini bukan akward. Rasanya mendebarkan. Iya. Jantungnya serasa di pompa dadakan, dan otaknya pun terasa mabuk kepayang di kala menatap sang lawan mata. Ia berkata begitu, tapi masih saja berlanjut.

Hening cukup lama dirasa, tanpa ada pergerakan dari kedua pihak. Kedua pihak masih saja kaget —terutama debaran jantung dan panas yang menjalar seketika.

" _Mark! Kamu dimana nak! Ibu sudah hampir sampai. Ayo jemput ibu_!." Suara cempreng menusuk gendang. Membuat salah seorang oknum sadar.

Tersadar, Donghyuck segera mengalihkan pandang. Memaksakan diri untuk terlepas dari posisi nyaman agar keluar dari mobil itu.

Bisa gila ia lama-lama berada di sini.

Mark masih dalam posisi yang sama. Didalam hidupnya —kejam, maupun tidak. Ia tidak pernah merasakan rasa seperti ini didalam hidupnya.

Suara pintu mobil terbuka itu lebih bisa membuat Hwang Mark tersadar, di banding suara sang Ibu yang sangat cempreng.

"Maafkan saya. Sekali lagi maafkan saya." Dia pun segera pergi dari tempat kejadian, dengan bawaannya yang terasa berat.

Mark melihat dari kaca mobil yang tertutup itu. Tangan yang tertutup oleh sweater kebesaran itu menggaet dua kantong plastik yang cukup besar. Pundaknya terantih-antih karena berat.

Refleks, pintu mobilnya ia buka —dirinya keluar dari mobil. Meninggalkan telfon sang Ibu dan mobil menyala untuk menghampiri pria yang tidak dikenalnya tersebut. Ya, seingatnya.

Mengambil dua kantong besar tersebut, "Tidak perlu minta maaf. Mari saya antar kan." Dan, Mark membawa dua kantong itu kedalam bagasi. Ini enteng, tidak seberat dibandingkan apa yang ia lihat tadi.

Bawaan dari mana, seorang Mark Lee, mau merendahkan kasta hanya untuk memberi tumpangan pada orang awam.

Donghyuck kaget. Responan itu ia sampaikan melalui tubuhnya yang hanya diam ditempat dan melihati pria gagah itu mengambil kedua kantong plastiknya. Ia banyak bersyukur, dan sedikit menyesal.

Bersyukur karena kedua beban menimpanya itu tidak ada lagi. Dan, entah dari mana, ia yakin bahwasannya urusannya dengan pria itu tidak akan selesai dengan hubungan antar-mengantar. Pun hatinya berdebar dan merasa senang.

Ha tunggu, apa? Tidak mungkin kan dia mengalami _love at first sight._

Tidak—tidak. Jangan berharap.]]

[ To Be Continue ]

 **Halo**

 **Aku punya pertanyaan, sekiranya aku membuat setiap chapter hanya 1K kata boleh? Ya, seperti ini. Kalau lebih baik langsung panjang agar tidak lupa dengan alur, itu boleh, tapi lebih lama jangka upnya. Begini saja sudah lama up nya :')**

 **Wah, aku membaca review kalian semua, sungguh aku terharu. Senang rasanya ada yang membaca alur aneh begini pun lagi tulisanku yang seperti kaki ayam, tidak benar penataannya.**

 **mereka bertemu, ingin saja ku masukan soundtrack BBF sebagai selingan (ngaco). Ku pilih online gini, biar mainstream aja. Ketebak ya dari awal? :') semoga di chap ini ga ada yang taipo lagi, aamiin. Pun lagi, sepertinya masih kurang greget. Nanti saja ya gregetnya? PAS senin menghantuiku. Huhuhu.**

 **ini terlalu banyak curhat, kita akhiri saja.**

 **Terimakasih telah membaca, jangan lupa RnR~**

 **mari berspekulasi bersama!**


	4. nesting

Typos itu lumrah semua

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suasana sungguh canggung. Dia tidak berbohong, bahkan radio pun enggak menemani.

Kedua mimik itu saling mengalihkan. Merasa menyesali dan tidak faham runtukan bodoh yang mereka lakukan.

Itu tidak bodoh, hanya ceroboh.

Mark sendiri tak pernah sekalipun merasa responsif layaknya sekarang. Mengantarkan? Kata menyapa saja jarang ia praktekan.

Ia hanya merasa ada seorang dewi yang memanah busur hatinya. Itu terlalu mendadak, dan efeknya pun ikut terdesak.

Arah pandangnya memang mengarah serius pada hitamnya aspal, tetapi seluruh atensinya berada pada detaknya nafas.

Ini jarang terjadi, bahkan saat tangannya membunuh musuh tanpa ampun si tua jantung tidak berkerja secepat ini. Ketika seseorang menembak peluru, otaknya tidak mabuk kepayang seperti ini.

Donghyuck sama.

Pria manis itu sedari tadi hanya memainkan ujung bajunya. Melipat-lipat berharap ini hanya mimpi. Jantung berdetak, kepalanya pun pusing seketika. Serius, ini terlalu aneh. Oh ayolah, dia awam terhadap hal seperti ini.

Nafasnya juga terengah-engah. Mobil ini mahal, tapi udara di luar lebih dingin banding suasana di dalam. Dibilang sangkar pun tidak, tubuhnya menuntut dan menyamankan diri selayak —mobil ini tempatnya.

Tegukan air liur Donghyuck peralihkan. Walaupun, tidak ada yang bisa diteguk, produksi liurnya berkurang drastis. Sesuatu membuncah di ujung pita suaranya, ingin mengeluarkan sepatah kata (seperti, halo, hai atau semacamnya) untuk mengurangi rasa canggung.

Otaknya ikut bekerja 2 kali lebih keras hanya untuk memikirkan kata-kata yang pantas diucapkan. Pupilnya pun sedari tadi tidak bisa berhenti —seakan mengalihkan dari tubuh yang ingin menengok ke arah kanan.

Kepribadiannya memang pendiam, tapi dirinya tidak nyaman akan suasana ini. Selangnya, mentalnya siap —pandangannya menoleh.

Demi Esmeralda yang viral.

Mentalnya hancur, Ia tidak peduli lagi. Sempat tadi bertemu pandang, tapi tidak se jelas ini.

Rahang tegas dan putih itu, rambut hitam legamnya. Mata tajam yang terlihat fokus. Dia normal —dalam artian menyukai perempuan, tapi sekarang? Apa yang terjadi? Pun lagi dirinya seorang alpha kan? Kalian harus mengiyakan.

Saraf belah bibir tidak bisa diajak kompromi, ia terbuka. Penghasilan liur pun meningkat, membuatnya seperti burung camar yang menampung air. Tapi, bukan itu —tubuhnya juga bereaksi.

Serasa ingin jatuh, ia meneguk. Lalu kembali ke posisi semula. Tidak, tidak. Ia tidak kuat untuk mencoba sekedar hanya menyapa.

"Kau.. ingin kemana?" Mark mengajukan diri untuk bertanya. Dirinya pun baru menyadari sedari tadi ia hanya berputar-putar tanpa tahu letak alamat.

Lajuan mobilnya ia lambatkan, menoleh ke arah samping —menatap sang lawan bicara yang malah menunduk. Itu tidak sopan, hanya saja terlihat lucu dalam benaknya.

Pipinya putih, semburat merah tidak bisa sembunyi lagi. Bukan hanya berpengaruh pada sang asing, Mark juga merasa memerah di arah kuping —kukatakan, dirinya tidak mudah merona di pipi hanya saja mereka lebih suka menghidap di telinga.

Setelah ini, Mark sungguh ingin pergi ke dokter mata. Seseorang ini memiliki daya ikat yang tinggi, dia tidak bisa berpaling. Pun lagi ia mesti berkunjung dahulu pada dokter jantung. Dia memang sudah dewasa, tapi jantungnya berdegup tak seirama.

"T-tuan antarkan saja aku hingga perumahan di depan sana." Suara di ujung tenggorokannya keluar, setelah sekian lama tertahan. Mark mendengarkannya, dan langsung menuju ke arah tempat yang ditunjuk dengan jantung yang di pompa layaknya sang mesin.

Suasana malam hari, tidak ada kendaraan yang berlalu lalang menambah kesan sepi diantara keduanya. Suara mobil terbuka, Donghyuck keluar.

Dua kantong itu menemaninya mendunduk, "Terimakasih tuan, maaf merepotkanmu. Sekali lagi terimakasih." Jika dihitung kembali, hanya hitungan jari saja bibir itu terbuka —tetapi, efek nya bisa membuat sang kepala mabuk.

Mark mengangguk saja, memang seharusnya begitu. Tetapi, netra matanya tak luput dari sang asing hingga pundak kecil itu pergi masuk ke dalam perumahan.

Kaca mobil hitam itu tertutup kembali. "Sial apa yang terjadi padaku?"

 **Nightmare, mafia!**

"Don't brother me Jaemin!" Donghyuck melarang untuk Jaemin mendekat ke area kekuasaannya yang baru saja ia klaim dirumah Jaemin ini.

"Oh ayolah Hyuck, kami salah. Tapi sudah, mari makan jangan bergelung diri pada selimut tebal itu. Kalau kau kehabisan nafas didalam bagaimana?"

"Biarkan! Aku malu!" Dengan begitu, Donghyuck semakin memasukan dirinya pada tumpukan benda-benda lembut tersebut. Tubuh berisinya itu tertutup oleh tumpukan selimut, bantal dan boneka-boneka yang mengelilingi. Tubuhnya merasa nyaman akan benda-benda halus itu menyentuh tubuhnya.

Larangan itu dianggap angin oleh Jaemin, "Apa yang sebenarnya membuatmu malu?" Pria itu mendekat ke arah pojok kamar —tempat dimana Donghyuck dengan boneka-boneka plushie-nya sebagai rekan. Ia jarang sekali melihat seseorang bersikap seperti ini —dalam maksud, melihat Donghyuck berpeluk dan membaur diri dengan benda-benda dengan bulu lembut tersebut.

"Nyaman.." suaranya mendekap didalam bantal. Membuat diri yang mendekat dan sudah berjongkok di antara boneka miliknya itu tidak mendengarnya —hanya gumaman yang tidak jelas.

"Hn? Apa Hyuck?" pintanya meminta siaran ulang.

Tak ada jawaban yang diterima, Donghyuck mengambaikannya. "Hei. Ayo makan, aku sudah lapar." Jeno datang dan mengadu di ambang pintu. Durasi yang mereka lakukan sudah lama, dirinya lapar.

Jaemin menyaut, "Donghyuck bagaimana?"

Pandangan Jeno mengarah pada tubuh yang terkait, tumpukan bantal, selimut, hingga plushie mengelilingi dan menumpuk di tubuh itu —pun lagi pelakunya menunjukan sikap nyaman. "Apa yang terjadi padanya?"

"Entah hyung. Ini terasa aneh juga bagiku, jarang melihatnya seperti ini."

Tertarik akan apa yang terjadi, Jeno mendekat ke arah Jaemin. Efek yang terjadi, Donghyuck semakin memundurkan diri dan memojokan badannya ke arah tembok. Jaemin melihat perubahan posisi Donghyuck, "Kenapa Hyuck?"

Tidak ada sautan kembali, Jaemin khawatir sekarang. Teman dekatnya itu ketika sampai rumah langsung menuju kamar Jaemin dan wala! Membangun istana bonekanya. Sikap itu aneh, mungkin tidak bagi yang telah terbiasa bersikap layaknya itu —tapi, ini Donghyuck bung.

Jeno ikut duduk di samping Jaemin, dirinya menyilakan kaki menikmati tampilan di depannya seakan ini tontonan yang jarang. Oh ayolah, Donghyuck yang katanya seorang jantan itu menggulung diri di kamar Jaemin yang penuh boneka? Pun lagi, si katanya alpha itu menutup diri dengan boneka beserta teman-temannya.

Mereka cukup lama dalam posisi itu, hingga Jaemin berinisiatif membuka semua selimut yang menutupi wajah Donghyuck tersebut, "Donghyuck kenapa ha?" Tanya Jaemin. Pandang mata Donghyuck layu menatap sang lawan bicara. Anak itu seakan sakit ditambah pipinya yang memerah. Dengan inisiatif lebih, Jaemin menyentuh dahi Donghyuck yang tertutup poni lepeknya, "Panas?" Jeno bertanya.

Tangan itu terlepas dari dahi, "Tidak. Donghyuck kenapa ya Hyung?" Jaemin balik bertanya menatap pria disampingnya lalu kembali menatap Donghyuck yang sekarang menutup mata.

Alih-alih Donghyuck akan tertidur karena menandakan tanda-tanda terlelap, anak itu malah melepas diri dari daerah kepemilikannya dan menundukkan diri di pangkuan Jaemin. Jelas Jaemin kaget, "Hyuck?" Tambah, Donghyuck bukan hanya menundukkan diri, dirinya juga memeluk dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada sang sahabatnya ini.

Jeno jangan ditanya. Pria itu langsung menghadap ke arah samping dan melihat rekan kerja serta sahabat pacarnya ini bisa me-nyamankan diri di dada sang mate.

Jaemin apalagi, pria itu kaget se-kaget-kagetnya. Bagaimana bisa seorang Lee Donghyuck berubah semanja ini?

Sedikit menyamankan, "Pusing.. Donghyuck, pusing.." Setelah sekian lama, Donghyuck mengeluarkan kata. Kepalanya pun semakin menyusup ke dada yang terbilang bidang tersebut. Menghirup sesuatu udara yang selama ini tidak pernah ia cium. Entah kenapa, setelah ia bertemu orang awam tadi, Indra penciumannya lebih tajam.

"Pusing? Pusing kenapa?" Tanya Jaemin. Tangannya pun juga mengelus-elus rambut belakang Donghyuck yang basah karena keringat.

"Udara terasa berbeda Jaemin. Wangi badanmu enak, Jeno Hyung tidak. Baunya membuatku —takut," Donghyuck berbicara didalam dada Jaemin, membuat udara-udara tak kasat mata menyapa kaus oblong Jaemin. Dirinya pun tak luput untuk menggenggam kaus Jaemin lebih erat.

Bukan itu topiknya, Jaemin dengan Jeno kaget akan hal itu. Jika sebelumnya saja wangi tubuh (feromon) perempuan yang sedang heat saja tidak membuat pria dalam rangkulannya sekarang ini bergejolak, mencium wangi Jeno sudah takut duluan —padahal pria itu dalam masa normalnya.

"J—jeno Hyung tadi pesan mobil warna apa?" Pertanyaan diajukan pada Jeno, Donghyuck menoleh—tumpuan kepalanya masih pada sang dada.

Bahasan ini. Tengkuk tak gatal dia garuk, "Eh—itu, kau tahu 4 bulan setelah bulan ini apa?"

Donghyuck menatap sengit, lalu berusaha menghitung, "April." Jaemin keburu menjawabnya sebagai ganti. Dia jadi penasaran akan hal dan gelagat yang ditunjukan.

"Kau tahu, ya —aku hanya berlatih untuk acara di tanggal 1 bulan itu." Alasan yang bagus. Tapi, tidak bisa menghentikan bahwa dia berbohong. Jaemin sekarang yang menatap sengit sang mate. Berbeda Donghyuck yang malas, dan kembali semula. Wangi tubuh Jaemin cukup membuatnya tenang.

"Tadi —Donghyuck diantar,"

"Dengan seseorang yang tidak dikenal,

Nana, Hyung. Bukankah aneh jika seseorang yang kaya, awam menolong kalian tanpa balas kasih?" Jelas Donghyuck, kembali pada masa tadi.

Jaemin semakin penasaran akan hal ini, hanyut didalam cerita. Jeno berfikir keras, keadaan ini bukan hal aneh, tetapi jarang.

"Dia memiliki wajah yang sempurna, wanginya juga. Aku penasaran dengan parfum apa yang dia gunakan, baunya sungguh memabukkan. Aku jarang mabuk, tapi otakku seakan kepayang." Donghyuck menarik nafas dalam-dalam, perkataannya itu cukup panjang.

"Kalian tahu? Aku jarang memuji. Tapi, dia terlalu sempurna."

"Perempuan—" Jaemin bertanya sebelum ucapannya terelak.

"—sayangnya dia seorang pria." Dan setelahnya, Donghyuck menenggelamkan kepalanya ke Jaemin lebih erat. Dia malu. Akhirnya ia mengungkapkannya.

"Uh? Hei, kamu malu karena hal begitu?" Donghyuck menggangguk pelan, "Ah—lucu sekali," Jaemin mengimprovnya dengan mencubit pipi Donghyuck, "A—aku tidak lucu! Aku tampan, aku seroang alph—"

"—sepertinya kamu tidak bisa menyebut dirimu alpha lagi Hyuck." Jeno menyahut setelah sekian lama yakin atas pemikirannya.

"Kenapa? Aku memang alpha kok!"

Pandangan Jeno dan Jaemin bertemu, kembali menatap wajah Jaehwan yang mencebik, "Tidakkah kamu menyadari perubahannya?"

"Apa?"

"Aku tahu kamu bukan anak sepolos yang bahkan tidak tahu bau wangi alami badan,

Jika dirimu merasa aku menakutkan, padahal sebelumnya tidak —mari periksa besok ke dokter. Kita check ulang." Jeno terdengar meyakinkan akan ucapannya.

"T—tapi."

"Coba dulu ya?"

Mungkin benar kata Jeno dan Jaemin, perubahan ini terasa aneh. Terlalu signifikan dan mendadak. Dan, mungkin benar ia harus mencoba.

Tapi, apakah harus seorang omega?

Takdir tidak ada yang mengira, bak nyawa yang jalan, tidak akan tersadar jika jurang berada di bawah. Tapi sungguh, ia berharap tidak akan terjun di jurang itu. ]

[ **To be Continue ]**

 **ujian sekolah membunuh tulisan ku :'**

 **hehe, untuk mengingat —Jaemin itu seorang Beta. aAa? beta, aku disini berusaha membuat kejarangan omega yang terjadi.**

 **Jangan lupa RnR ya!**

 **baibai~**


	5. destiny

**typo's itu kelumrahan yang harus di benahi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sebuah perbedaan muncul, tidak terlalu menonjol tapi itu terlihat. Semua baik-baik saja, ya rasakan seperti itu saja.

Ini sudah seminggu berlalu. Suasana sama saja layak biasa, sepertinya aura magis milik seseorang itu mulai hilang. Berarti pria asing itu seorang penyihir? Atau katakanlah seorang tarot pria? Iya? Hahaha, suatu pikiran kekanakan yang terlewat di benak Donghyuck.

Benak itu sedang berjalan pagi —ah, tidak terlalu pagi, hanya saja, udara sekitar sedang mendung, membuatnya menjadi Subuh.

Hari ini Minggu, terlalu sayang untuk dilewatkan. Kerja libur, kumpulan kecebong yang tidak menggangu, uang bulanan cair. Rasanya rencananya kali ini akan berhasil.

Awalnya, ia tidak terlalu memperdulikan sesuatu yang berubah maupun perkataan Jeno dan Jaemin yang mengatakan sesuatu hal tidak mungkin. Tapi, mereka menghantui. Salahkan dirinya yang memiliki sifat penasaran berlebih, pun lagi ketidak pekaan yang terlalu. Memutuskan ia akan pergi menuju rumah sakit dan melakukannya diam-diam, ini terlalu sensitif baginya yang mengakui diri dengan tinggi.

Ya, dia melakukan tes itu —dia pernah melakukannya hanya sekedar saja(tes sekolah) belum mencoba secara legal dan terincinya. Jangan tertawa, dia hanya penasaran. Toh, hasilnya mungkin masih sama kan, dia alpha bung.

"Pasien Lee Donghyuck?" setelah lama menanti —cih, seakan menanti jodoh saja— cukup lama, hasil laboratorium jadi.

Mengambil folder coklat itu, dengan nafas yang memberat. Oh ayolah, bagaimanapun dia tetap berdebar.

"Setelah ini silakan ambil obatnya." Donghyuck berpindah lokasi. Ini sedikit aneh, serius kah? Jaemin pernah bercerita jika ketika dirinya check, dia hanya menerima folder lalu pulang. Tanpa obat, ataupun yang lain. Bukankah berarti itu cepat? Anak sapi melahirkan pun Donghyuck belum selesai.

Disini dia menunggu, dengan nomer antrean dan folder coklat yang ia pegang erat. Dia penasaran untuk membuka, tapi perasaan apa, dia sedikit tidak berani.

Bibir ranumnya pun ia basahi sesekali, terlalu kering, dan terlalu tegang. Puncaknya ketika namanya terpanggil.

Suster itu menyerahkan sebuah obat, lebih berbentuk pil dan pil, "Dik Donghyuck, ini saya beri suplemen untuk menahan. Dan, obat jika datang."

Donghyuck awam, "Untuk.. menahan apa ya?"

"Rumah sakit memberi ini dengan racikan lebih spesial, karena ini pertama kalinya daerah ini ada seseorang yang seperti anda. Wah, anda beruntung Dik Donghyuck." Suster itu tersenyum, tanpa rasa apa-apa yang menghantui. Tidakkah dirinya tahu bahwa perasaan Donghyuck semakin tidak enak?

"me—memangnya saya kenapa sus?"

Suster itu menunjuk petunjuk suplemen, "Gunakan ini dengan rajin untuk Minggu pertama ini ya, dik. Jangan keluar rumah terlalu sering di 2 Minggu ini, dokter memprediksi anda akan heat dalam jangka waktu dekat."

Donghyuck peka, ditambah kata heat itu, "S—saya?"

Suster perempuan itu tersenyum dan mengganguk, "Hn! Selamat ya Donghyuck-ssi bisa menjadi salah satu populasi omega lelaki yang tinggal 5% di dunia."

Dunia runtuh, sungguh, dirinya ingin kabur saat itu pula —terserah, dia ingin ke dunia dewa untuk mengubah takdir.

 **Nightmare, mafia!**

Mark sekarang semakin menjadi-jadi.

Anak itu, semakin dingin dan mengeluarkan aura tidak enak saja, tidak betah sang ibu disini. Bagaimana bisa sang anak menuruni sifat bapaknya yang dingin itu?

Jika saja, sungguh —jika saja, sang anak bertemu matenya secepatnya, anak itu akan berubah bahagia dan dia juga akan tentram, dari sisi lubuk, dan mental.

"Mark." sang ibu memanggil nama anak satu-satunya tersebut. Perempuan berparas itu menatap lembut anaknya yang sedari tadi menatap langit malam di kamarnya.

Tak ada jawaban, punggung itu tidak bergerak, "Sayang."

Lagi-lagi sama, anaknya itu masih membelakanginya, tanpa ada niat menengok, apa lagi menghampiri. "Nak, semuanya baik-baik saja?"

Lugas, "Buruk, Bu."

Berusaha membagi ketenangan, "Kenapa hm?"

Anaknya itu memang kejam, dingin, dan misterius, tapi, ingat —dia lahir dari keluarga yang baik-baik. Pekerjaannya saja yang mengubah, tapi takdir yang memainkan.

"Aku ingin berbagi."

"Ayo sini, jarang-jarang kan ibu bersama mu?"

"Tapi, aku ingin bertanya saja."

Nyonya Lee itu tersenyum, "Baiklah. Apa?"

"Saat ibu bertemu Aboeji. Apa yang ibu rasakan?" anaknya itu berbalik. Menghadap kearahnya walaupun sang tubuh anak masih menutupi cahaya yang masuk. Terlihat sedikit bahwa sang anak menatap lantai, ini jarang seorang Mark Lee tidak menatap lawan bicara —termasuk sang Ibu.

Nyonya Lee tersentak. Hei ini jarang-jarang sang anak itu bertanya soal mate. Alih-alih akan bertanya, tersinggung saja dirinya sudah tidak suka.

Senyum teduh ibunya menyapa iris Mark. Dia sangka sang ibu akan tertawa. Dia cukup sadar diri bahwa dirinya tidak nyaman ketika membangun percakapan tentang mate.

"Saat bertemu dengan Appa-mu ya?" Nyonya Lee berlagak berfikir.

"Rasanya? Seperti bertemu seseorang yang dirindukan. Ibu jadi ingat, dulu —ibu sama sekali tidak pernah ingin ikut ke jamuan kolega kakek. Tetapi, hati Ibu saat itu ingin bertemu, rasanya membuncah, aneh dan awam. Lalu—Ibu bertemu dengan Appa-mu lalu saling pandang, dan kami sadar bahwa kami seorang mate. Tapi Mark, ini dari sudut pandang Ibu. Dirimu bisa jadi tidak cocok ataupun merasakan hal sama seperti itu. Tanya Appa-mu. Dia yang berada di posisimu."

"Ibu.."

"Aku—aku bertemu dengannya."

Biarkan seorang mafia ternama itu jujur pada ibunya kali ini. Pikirannya memang tidak tertebak bagi sebagian orang, tapi orang tua tidak bisa menipu.

 **Nightmare, mafia!**

Ini hari yang sama, dengan langit yang berbeda. Langkah kaki kecilnya itu bersenandung senang. Aih, kapan terakhir kali ia sesenang ini?

Donghyuck, bocah nakal itu tutup telinga akan peringatan apoteker tadi. Ia malah sedang di perjalanan pulang setelah mengunjungi pasar malam.

Hoodie hitamnya menghangatkan tubuh, pun hingga seluruh tubuhnya terlihat tenggelam. Lagi pun, ia tidak peduli. Ini baju yang nyaman digunakan di musim pancaroba seperti ini.

Perasaan hatinya hari ini sungguh membuncah. Bayangkan saja, ia menghabiskan hari ini dengan me time. Berleyeh-leyeh di kamar setelah pulang dari rumah sakit. Masa peduli dengan botol kaca berisi kapsul dan folder coklat yang menyeramkan. Lagipula, perut nya sudah kembung karena melakukan street food dadakan.

Posisi bulan menandakan kalau ini sudah larut malam. Sebenarnya, dia sedikit takut. Umur tidak membohongi pikiran dewasanya.

Sesenang-senangnya dirinya, mental diri harus melewati bahu jalan yang sangat panjang ini. Dengan gang kecil yang menghiasi di setiap gang.

Burung hantu menemani, tiba-tiba terdengar suara alas kaki dibelakang. Ini terlalu jelas, dan sedikit menyeramkan. Sepatu Converse yang ia pakai tidak mengahasilkan suara —otomatis, seseorang di belakangnya ini menggunakan sepatu berbahan keras, pantofel atau hak tinggi mungkin? Tidak, tidak, suaranya terlalu tegas untuk sepatu hak tinggi.

Aura negatif mengelilingi. Nafas Donghyuck memberat. Keringat dingin tidak izin untuk keluar begitu saja. Salivanya ia telan habis. Langkah yang tadi bersandung seketika di tekan oleh benda berat membuatnya susah bergerak cepat.

Intimidasi tidak langsung dirasa Donghyuck. Ia memang keras kepala, tapi mohon otak —buatlah ia berfikir jernih sekarang.

Sebut saja Donghyuck bodoh, "Hoi! J—jangan mengikutiku!" egonya terlalu besar disaat tidak tepat. Jiwa kekanak-kanakannya nya muncul di tengah-tengah keseraman, Donghyuck lari setelah mengatakan itu.

Kebodohannya itu membuah petaka, sesosok di belakangnya ikut mengejar. Urgensinya sekarang hanya berlari.

Tidak melupakan bahwa dirinya lulus 2 bulan yang lalu, becus dalam hal olahraga masih terlatih. Tapi, tidak mematahkan kiat sesosok di belakangnya ini lemah.

Terbukti. Sesosok dibelakangnya itu menangkapnya. Bukan hal lumrah, dirinya di peluk dari belakang dan di angkat bagaikan karung goni. Walaupun begitu, Donghyuck melakukan perlawanan.

Perlawanannya sia-sia. Suatu benda cari merasuk pada kulit tubuhnya, lemas seketika menancap, "S—siapa ha?! Mau ap—"

Jalanan trotoar lebur digantikan hitam yang menyapa mata. Seakan seluruh sel tubuhnya di paksa tidur malam secepat mungkin.

Suara itu berat, " _I don't want anything Haechan-ah. It's your fault, say me cruel. But, you make me crazy_." ucapan itu seperti geraman tersendiri di sepi malam.

Donghyuck dibawa ke mobil. Dan, arah jalan yang dituju berlainan dari jalan raya besar.]

 **[ To be continue ]**

 **aku merindu, ini telah 1 bulan ku menggantung cerita ini . Dan, tidak menyangka bahwa kalian bisa memberikan tanggapan positif, kritik apapun itu terhadap story ini. wah, senang rasanya :**

 **mari akhiri ini dengan plot twist yang menggantung :DD dan cerita yang tidak bertambah perkatanya.**

 **aku juga mulai karir ku di wattpad, mungkin berniat mampir?**

 **cek; nak_selimut.**

 **saran, kritik dan pendapat kalian terbuka bebas disini~**

 **jangan lupa RnR ya~!**

 **hati-hati dengan rawan bencana alam, segeralah berdoa!**

 **babai~**


End file.
